What Happens Now?
by Shalfanonzo
Summary: Hey peeps, chappie 5 is up! So what happens now? Oxy turns up and seriously hurts Shadow and Panda! So what's Larv gonna do? What's Oxy gonna do? Are Shadow and Panda ok? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The blast from a war horn filled Alterac Valley. The Horde forces charged into the Alliance defenses to kill their battle leader. It was such a brawl that nothing could be seen until their target lay dead. Another horn sounded and the Horde knew they had prevailed.

Larvitar punched the air with her fist and let out a battle cry. "For the Horde!" A chorus of voices filled the small room as people were transported to the many battle masters.

As soon as Larvitar arrived back to her home city of Orgrimmar, she got on her mount and rode through the long Drag that connected the three main areas of the large city. After a minute long ride, Larvitar was in the heart of the city.

"Hey Larv!" A voice rose above the chatter of the many races that inhabited the colossal city. She turned her head and saw Doc waving at her. Turning her mount around, she rode over towards the troll.

"Hey Doc, what are you up to?" She looked at him wondering why her guild master wasn't in one of the Outland instances.

"Nothin' much, just seeing what's going on in Org." He smiled at her confused expression, "why? Am I supposed to be somewhere else?"

"Oh no," Larv shook away the confused look,, "I'm just surprised you're not in Outland." She looked to her left and saw Shadowsight. "Well, I gotta go, me and Shadow are gonna go quest for a bit."

"Well you kids have fun." Doc summoned his raptor and rode off into the Drag.

"Hey Shadow! Get your ass over here!" Larvitar cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted. Shadow looked over and grinned.

"Hey there." He was still grinning when she rode over.

"Hey hey there." Larv looked down from her mount, "whatcha up to?"

"Just trying to level up."

"Alright, could you please stop smiling cuz it's really scaring me…"

"Oh, sorry, hehe."

"Whatever, just get on your mount and let's go." Larv waited as Shadow summoned his mount.

"Where to?" He turned his mount so they were facing each other."

"How 'bout Mara? I'm sure we could get a group." As soon as she said it, someone sent her a whisper.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Shadow looked confused.

"My stalker wants to go to Mara. How come every time we go somewhere, he ends up asking?" Larvitar moaned.

"Don' worry, "Shadow grinned, "I'm sure I could kick his ass if he tried anything."

Larvitar looked at him skeptically, "whatever."

"What, you don't think I could take him on?" Shadow flexed arms playfully.

"Haha, well, I'm pretty sure we won't have to deal with him." Larv started running from Shadow.

"Hey, wait up!" He turned his mount to follow her, but she stopped suddenly and he ran into her.

"Woah!" He laughed as Larv lurched forward in her seat.

"Nundeo?!" She turned and smacked Shadow.

Shadow rubbed his cheek, "owch! Bitch slapped!"

"Can we go now?" Larv looked him in the eye.

"Yeah."

Within a few minutes, Shadow and Larv had a full group and were headed off to Maraudon.

As they drew closer to the instance, Larv saw something, or rather someone, she didn't want to see.

Oxygedon.

Larv poked Shadow and pointed at Oxy. Shadow nodded his head.

"You guys go ahead to Mara, we need to take care of something." Shadow ushered their three teammates into the instance. Larvitar motioned with her head towards a corner she could go around, but as she started sneaking over, she heard something all too familiar.

"Hey there sexy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Larvitar turned around and saw Oxygedon grinning.

"Great, just great." She muttered under her breath.

Shadowsight ran over next to Larv. "C'mon, let's just go." He grabbed her by the shoulder and started leading her towards Maraudon.

"Woah woah woah, where are you oging?" Oxy walked over and tried to get between them, but Shadow blocked him.

"We're going to run Mara, so why don't you just go away?" Shadow glared at Oxy, restraining himself from punching the bastard.

"I thought you didn't want to run Mara?" Oxy asked Larv, but kept his focus on Shadow.

"Not with you you fucking stalker!" Shadow threw back at Oxy.

"stalker? You hurt my feelings." He pushed Shadow onto the ground and stood in front of Larv. She tried to run but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" Larv yelled, trying to escape, but he only tightened his grip.

Shadow picked himself up off the ground and ran over to Oxy and Larv. "Get the fuck away from her!" He grabbed Oxy and threw him back.

"And why are you so defensive? Are you her boyfriend or something?" Oxy snickered as a look of surprise washed over Shadow's face.

"No, he's not," Larv stepped forward beside Shadow, "But he's my best friend and could easily kick your ass!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Oxy's voice was full of sarcasm. But as Larv looked at him, she could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"How 'bout this," Shadow stepped forward a little, "let's duel. If I win, you leave Larv alone."

"And if I win?" Oxy winked at Larv, and she shuddered.

"Ha! Then I guess I let you live another day." Shadow laughed.

"What?!" Oxy's face went red with rage. "No, if I win, you can't bug me about talking to Larv."

"Deal!" Larv shouted before Shadow could say anything.

"Nani?" Shadow asked her, quite surprised.

"I already know you'll win." She winked at him.

He nodded his head and turned back to Oxy. "You've got yourself a deal." Shadow held out his hand for a handshake. Oxy took it, but quickly released it because he didn't like Shadow.They both stepped back as they prepared for the duel.

"You ready to lose?" Shadow taunted Oxy as he cast Shadowform over himself.

"No, it's you who is going to lose!" Oxy shouted trying to intimidate Shadow. He turned to his bear form, and Shadow merely laughed in his face. "What's so funny?" Oxy's voice quivered with rage as he spoke.

"Oh, it's nothing, except that bear form is so predictable." Shadow chuckled. Oxy glared at him thruogh menacing yellow eyes, but flinched because the shroud of darkness that surrounded made Shadow look more like a demon than an Undead."Hey Shadow," Larv beckoned him over.

"What is it?" A look of concern for her friend filled Larv's eyes.

"Just be careful, ok?" She looked Shadow in the eye.

Shadow smiled and rested his hand on Larv's heavily armored shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll melt his face in no time at all." He winked.

Larv pulled him into a friendly embrace and laughed, "go get him!" She pulled away and flashed a thumbs up. Shadow returned the gesture and turned around.

"Gah, c'mon already!" Oxy whined, clearly aggraveated about the fact that Larv preferred this half-wit zombie of a man over him.

"All right," Shadow lightly laughed, "It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!" He imitated throwing down a card like Yugi did in the Yu-gi-oh theme song. Larvitar started cracking up and had to hold her stomach as she was laughing so hard. Shadow turned to her and grinned just as she was wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Oh my God! Can we go already?" Oxy yelled, sickened by how the two of them could be having a good time when he wanted to win a duel.

Shadow turned back and straightned his face, "let's duel." He summoned a duel flag and it landed between the two duelers. Oxy accepted the challenge and they backed up a couple yards to buff up their attacks and stats as they waited for the signal.

Duel starting in...

3...

2...

1...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Oxygedon charged Shadow, but Shadow shielded himself and ran aside. He began casting and Oxy was hit by a Mind Blast, and stood there stunned, held in place by the Blackout that overtook his body.

Shadow pulled out his wand and bombarded Oxy with blasts from the wand until Blackout faded. Oxy shook off and turned to attack Shadow again. But as soon as Oxy drew closer, Shadow Feared him, giving him eight more seconds to conjure another Mind Blast.

As Shadow continued blasting, fearing, and wanding Oxy, he whittled away the druid's hit points. Finally, with a fourth Mind Blast, Shadow brought Oxy's health down to 10, focing him to give up.

"Damn you!" Oxy changed back to his regular form. "you cheated you damn priest!"

Larv ran over to Shadow. "I knew you'd win!" She grabbed his arm and glared at Oxy. "What are you still doing here?" She snapped.

"What?" Oxy drank a health potion and wiped off his mouth.

"We had a deal, remember?" Larv turned to him and crossed her arms.

"Pssh, did you honestly believ I would listen to _him?_" Oxy pointed to Shadow and looked at him like he was some kind of rodent .

"Why you..." Shadow lifted his arm like he was about to punch Oxy, but Larv touched his arm as a silent signal to stop.

"Let's just go." She pleaded, not wanting any more trouble. "Besides, our group is waiting for us inside Mara, rememeber?"

Shadow looked at her, over to Oxy, and finally back at Larv. "Fine, let's go." He put his arm around Larv's shoulders and led her to the dungeon. Before they entered, Shadow turned and glared at Oxy before stepping into the swirling vortex that would transport them to the inner area that was Maraudon.

After a short run, Larv and Shadow found their teammates.

"Sorry that took so long guys." Larv said when they caught up.

"No problem." One of them said.

Larv stood for a second, then let out a gasp. She quickly turned to Shadow, "what time is it?"

"Uhh, quarter after three, why?" Shadow looked puzzled.

"We were supposed to meet Panda in Org at three!" She wailed, mad at herself for forgetting. She turned to her group members, "I'm sorry guys, do you think you can find some help?"

"Yeah, you guys can go." A Blood Elf hunter replied.

"Thanks." Larv and Shadow left the group and hearthed back to Orgrimmar.

When they arrived, thaey saw Panda on top of the Org bank. He was sitting on his raptor and talking to two Blood Elves. The two girls were giggling at something he was saying.

Larv and Shadow both walked around the bank behind Panda. Shadow Faded and snick up behind Panda.

"BOO!!" He pushed Panda as he unfaded.

"Wah!" In surprise, Panda slipped sidewats off his mount. The two Elves looked coldly at Shadow and walked away, but he didn't notice because he and Larv were doubled over laughing.

"I hate you Shadow," Panda picked himself off the ground and dusted off.

"You shoulda seen the look on your face!" Shadow was clutching his stromach from laughing so hard.

"It was priceless!" Larv was gasping for breath as she tried to speak.

"Whatever." Panda swung his leg across his raptor's saddle and grabbed the reins. He started running from them.

"Aww, c'mon Panda!" Larv giggled as she summoned her kode. She climbed onto the back of the bulky creature as Shadow mounted his undead steed.

Panda waited as they ran over.

"What now?" He asked.

"Mmmm...how 'bout Western Plaguelands?" Larv suggested, "we could all get some experience from it."

"Fine by me." Shadow looked over at Panda, "how 'bout it?"

"Sure, let's go." The three of them turned their mounts and rode though the main entrance towards the blimp that would take them across the Great Sea to the Eastern Kingdoms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"C'mon you two, just jump!" Larvitar cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted up to Panda and Shadowsight.

"And lose 75 of our health? No thank you!" Shadow shouted as the blimp pulled into the landing. Larv sighed and rode over to find them.

"You're a priest, all you'd have to do is heal yourself."

Shadow but his tongue. She had him there.

"Well, let's go. WP are that way." Panda pointed east down the road that headed towards the Western Plaguelands.

Panda and Shadow mounted and the three of them rode off down the road.

Larv, being slightly bored, started to sing, "Log onto Warcraft in the Blasted Lands..."

Shadow heard her and joined in when he figured out what she was singing.

"Look over the hill, what did I see?" They looked at each other and sang, "a paladin, a paladin!"

"You guys are fucking whacked." Panda sighed as Larv and Shadow continued.

After a couple more minutes of singing and riding, they were at the small Bulwark that marked the entrance to the Plaguelands.

"Hey, let's grab the termite quest." Larv offered.

"But that's all the way over in Eatern Plaguelands!" Panda whined.

"Oh shut up!" Shadow pushed Panda, "Besides, it gives more experience." He followed Larv over to the Undead that gave out the quest. Panda sighed and walked his mount over.

"Oh, hold on a sec..." Larv reached into one of her bags and pulled out a stone about the size of Shadow's hand. It was in the shape of a skull and had some markings on it.

I can turn these in that I have 20 of 'em." Larv walked over to a human represenative for the Argent Dawn. She handed him the Scourgestones and recieved her money.

"Hurry up!" Panda glared at her.

"Hehe, ok." Larv walked even slower over to where Shadow was holding her mount. She reached her arms over the kodo's back and pulled herself up. "Alrighty then, let's go." She ran off thruogh the entrance to the Western Plaguelands.

"Gah!" Shadow took off after her and Panda followed.

"Haha!" Larv slipped on her riding boots and spurred on her mount. The combination of her spurs and carrot on a stick caused Larv to move faster than her comrades. She stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"You...cheater!" Shadow shouted as he got closer. His hair was fluffed back from the wind. Larv messed it up even more and rode a few more yards.

"Hey!" Shadow ran his hands through his hair trying to fix it.

"C'mon you too!" Panda tried to sound serious, but he loved to see Shadow being picked on. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Fine, fine," Larv giggled. She turned her mount around, but was stopped because of something in her way. She looked up slightly and saw a human paladin glaring at her from his mount.

Shadow and Panda rode up next to Larv.

"Who's this freak?" Shadow asked. He signaled for the pally to move, but the human just sat there and stared at them.

Before any of them could say anything, the paladin pulled out a huge sword and knocked Shadow in the head with the hilt. Larv screamed as Shadow fell to the ground, blood gushing from his head, staining his perfect grayish-blue hair.

"Shadow!" Larv jumped off her mount and ran to his side.

The human raised his sword again and did the same to Panda. He fell onto the ground next to Shadow.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Larv screamed at the human, tears streaming down her face and matting her beautiful black hair.

"He shouldn't have gotten in my way."

When she heard the voice, she gasped and turned her head. "No..."

Oxygedon walked up behind her and threw back his head laughing evily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Larvitar just stared at Oxygedon while keeping a hold of Shadowsight and Panda.

"Aww, why are you crying? Did I hurt your poor little friends?" Oxy laughed and spat on Shadow.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Larv tried to shake away her tears. Anger mixed with hate and sadness filled her sapphire eyes. She lifted Shadow and laid him on his mount, making sure to have his head propped on the horse's neck. She then did the same for Panda, the paladin watching her as she did.

"Just leave us alone." Lavr said as she climbed onto her mount. She grabbed Panda and Shadow's reins and rode away in the opposite direction. Oxy didn't try to stop her, but stood there laughing.

After what seemed like hours, Larv finally got to Undercity. As she rode through the large entrance, she accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She quickly looked up as she apologized, but immediately looked back down.

"Larvitar?" The orc asked her.

"Teehulk?" Larv looked up surprised when she recognized his voice. Seeing her friend, she got off her mount and hugged him, her shoulders shaking.

"What the hell happened?" Tee asked when he saw Shadow and Panda's motionless bodies.

Larv told him what happened, and as she recalled the horrific event, she started crying even harder. The images of what had happened came back as if they were still happening. Shadow being knocked off his mount. Seeing all the blood staining, ruining his hair. Running to his side. Panda falling next to Shadow's body. Oxygedon.

Larv's shook even harder and she wasn't able to finish her story. She looked at Shadow and Panda and wished she could have protected them. Reaching over, Larv brushed Shadow's hair out of his face. With all the blood, he looked even more menacing, but the expression on his face was one of surprise mixed with pain.

"Hey, you ok?" Tee saw her looking at her friends.

"Huh?" Larv tried to wipe away the tears, but they just keep coming. "I'm sorry, it's just that when I see them like this..." Her eyes filled with tears again, but she didn't try to stop them.

"I'm sorry," Tee put his hand on her shoulder, "I have to go to Outland, but you should take care of your friends."

"Ok, thanks Tee." Larv got back on her kodo and led the other two mounts into Undercity.

People stared at Larv as she rode through UC, trying to get to the Apothecarium. She got off her mount and ran over to one of the counters.

"I need medicine and bandages!" She pleaded. The merchant stood there looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any." She said slowly.

"What?! This is an apothecarium! How do you not have any??" Tears were returning to Larv's eyes as she waited to get help.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any." The merchant repeated.

"Then what the fuck are you useful for?" Larv's voice shook with every syllable. She grabbed the reins and led the raptor and undead horse to an auctioneer.

"I need some silk!" She told the auctioneer.

The undead opened a box and pulled out the silk, "how much?"

"Three stacks please." Larv put the money in an envelope and handed it to the auctioneer, who then handed her some silk. She led the mounts over to a landing next to the "river" that snaked through UC.

After tying the mounts to a post, Larv lowered Shadow and Panda's limp bodies onto the cold stone floor. She pulled the silk out of her bag and started making bandages as fast as she could. She grabbed a nearby bucket and filled it with Conjured Mineral Water from her bag, dropping bandages in as she made them.

As soon as she was done, Larv pulled Shadow over and rested his head on her legs. She used one of the bandages to clean up some of the blood on his face. Then she grabbed some more of the bandages and wrung them out until they were only slightly damp. She carefull lifted Shadow's head and started wrapping his head in the mineral soaked bandages.

Larv lowered Shadow back onto the ground next to her and pulled Panda over. The troll's ear was slightly bent where the sword had smashed up against it. She cleaned the blood and warapped his head, and laid him nest to Shadow.

Deciding that maybe having them out in the open wasn't such a good idea, Larv moved Shadow and Panda under the nearby bridge. She took off her cloak and fished through her bags for an old one. She covered her friends with them, sat between them and leaned against the wall. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.


End file.
